The present specification generally relates to robotic devices and particularly to a mechanically decoupled six-degree-of-freedom tele-operated robot system.
Robotic devices are commonly used in factory based environments to complete tasks such as placing parts, welding, spray painting, etc. These devices are used for a variety of tasks. Many of the robotic devices do not have completely mechanically-decoupled axes with passed actuation for transferring actuation through one joint in order to actuate another joint, without affecting the motion of any other joints. Also, the devices are large and bulky and cannot effectively perform small scale tasks, such as microsurgical operations. In addition, these devices are not tendon-driven systems, and thus, do not have low backlash, which is desirable for microsurgical operations.
A decoupled six-degree-of-freedom robot system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,870 and 5,784,542, issued to Ohm et al. The robot system has an input device functioning as a master to control a slave robot with passed actuation capabilities, high dexterity, six degrees-of-freedom with all six axes being completely mechanically decoupled, low inertia, low frictional aspect, and force-feedback capabilities.
The robot system, disclosed in the above-referenced patents, is a tendon-driven system without any backlash, and is therefore capable of precisely positioning surgical instruments for performing microsurgical operations.